Digimon Tamers:Love and Death
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: What happens when Makuramon,when he diginaps Calumon,kills Guilmon and Rika ditches Renamon?Well I know...Renakato!And Takato gets 3 digimon thanks to Megidrimon,who reveals himself to Takato the night Guilmon dies.


**Me:Hey guys,sorry I haven't done much in a while but I just got back from the sucks by the I got this idea at the hospital randomly...**

**Summary:What happens when Makuramon,when he diginaps Calumon,kills Guilmon and Rika ditches Renamon?Well I know...Renakato!And Takato gets 3+ digimon thanks to Megidrimon,who reveals himself to Takato the night Guilmon dies.**

**Me:Sad huh,don't worry*SPOILER!* Guilmon won't stay dead for long*Spoiler over***

**Guilmon:You're going to kill me?I thought we were friends!**

**Me:We are Guilmon,I'm not going to kill you,Makuramon is.**

**Guilmon:Oh...Okay.**

**Me: Now Guilmon can you say this for me?*Holds up a piece of large paper***

**Guilmon:Uh...Black does not own digimon.**

**Me:Anyway on to th...*clutches side in pain* ow...while I have a...ow...pain attack...ow...you enjoy the story...ow...stupid surgery!...ow...gr!**

**Guilmon:Are you alright!?Do you need bread?**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

**Hi **-Digimon info

**"Hi"** -Hazardvice talking

**-Hi- **Hazardvice thinking

"HI" -Digimodify/Attack/Digivolution

Chapter 1:Digital Death,Rebirth,Rika's Betrayal,and to the Digital World!(Review a new title PLEASE!)

Takato watched helplessly as Guilmon was deleted before his very eyes by the monkey deva, had snuck up on them,grabbed Calumon,and blasted Guilmon before anyone could stop him,and Guilmon may have been tough but not tough enough to take an ultimate's one noticed Guilmon's data entering Takato.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted in angest,unknown to him Kyubimon,who Rika had digivolved after Makuramon's attack,looked at Takato with sadness and regret in her eyes seeing Takato so upset.

-I wish I could have helped- She thought and then noticed Makuramon charging another attack,this one aimed right at Takato!

"Takato!" Kyubimon shouted and rushed forward.

"TREASURE BALL!" Makuramon fired the attack at Takato,but Kyubimon got in the way and was blasted back to rookie form,damaged but alive.

"R-renamon" Takato sobbed.

"DIGIMODIFY!MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Takato heard Henry shouted out and in a flash Rapidmon was there.

"I got what I came for!I am out!" Makuramon shouted and dissapeared into a portal to the digital ,after a tear filled glance at the damaged rookie fox,ran home sobbing.

-Night-Matsuki Bakery-Takato's Bedroom-Normal POV-

Takato had rushed up to his room,sobbing,and was currently neeling next to his bed still crying.

"Takato what's wrong?" Mei,Takato's mother,asked worried about her son.

"I-I don't want to talk about it" Takato sobbed out.

"But Takato,oh my god what is that!?" Mei screamed and Takato looked up to see Renamon.

"R-renamon?" Takato asked and was shocked when Renamon pulled him into a hug,which caused him to blush.

"Takato!" Mei and Takashiro,Takato's father, shouted.

"I-it's okay,s-she's my f-friend" Takato sobbed into Renamon' s furry shoulder."I'll explain to-tommorrow,d-don't worry." Takato then continued to sob into the rookie's shoulder. Mei and Takashiro nervously left the two alone,though they were ready to bolt upstairs to help Takato.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Guilmon,Takato" Renamon said and Takato noticed she seemed really sad.

"You would have been killed Renamon,but shouldn't you be with Rika?" Takato asked through his tears and felt bad when Renamon tensed.

"R-rika said she didn't want me anymore she said,and I quote,'I don't want a digimon who can't take an attack'." Renamon said on the verge of tears."She crushed her digivice."

"I can't believe her...I'm sorry Renamon" Takato said."If I had only seen Makuramon attacking me" Takato sobbed.

"N-no she would have eventually done it,it's better now here,then in the digital she doesn't want me I'd rather be in this world then that world." Renamon said.

-With you- Renamon thought and was surprised when Takato D-ark flashed and beeped.

"New Partner added Renamon" The digivice displayed on its screen.

"Wow I guess we could avenge Guilmon maybe" Renamon said before Takato yawned and layed down on his bed,he blushed when he felt Renamon lay down behind him and drap her left arm over nervously fell asleep.

"Good night Takato,my tamer" Renamon whispered.

-My love- Renamon thought with a blush since she secretly hade a crush on the goggle-headed tamer for a while,with that thought Renamon fell to the sleeping pair Takato's parents were at the door watching.

"Well that was unexpected,but she cheered him up.I don't know what they were talking about,but she helped" Mei said confused while trying not going paranoid mother and getting Takato away from Renamon.

-Takato's Dream-

"Master Takato" A dark voice said and Takato saw a red dragon demon digimon

"W-who?" Takato question afraid of the digimon.

"I am Megidrimon,Master Takato.I can help you get back you're true 't worry your crush will also remain plus my self as well." The dragon,now named Megidrimon spoke and Takato blushed.

"Also the fox will go through some slight changes mostly in appearance." Megidrimon explained.

"Anything else?" Takato asked still a little nervous around the dragon.

"Yes...you'll gain the power of the hazard and you're digivice will also gain this power and change." Megidrimon said and Takato's eyes widdened.

"Hazard?" Takato questioned.

"My power,it's very to destroy both world very quickly" Megidrimon said.

"Anyway I believe it's time for you to wake up" Megidrimon said and Takato vision went black.

-Morning-

Takato awoke to find himself in the same position as before,Renamon's left arm over noticed the change Megidrimon was talking about,well at least Renamon's left arm's 's left glove is now blood red and has a black Hazard symbol where the ying yang symbol woke up and instantly moved her arm.

"I'm sorry Takato" Renamon blushed not noticing the changes to her body.

"I-it's okay R-renamon.I-I kinda liked i-it." Takato said with a blush,but he did get a good look at Renamon's new 's yellow fur had a red tint to it,she had a black Hazard symbol on her chest,the tip of her tail was black,the tip of her ears were black,and the tip of those shoulder things were black.

"I'm rea...wait you liked it?" Renamon asked her head tilted to the nodded,though he was confused by Renamon's actions.

(I forgot to mention that Renamon will act more like a cat) Megidrimon's voice echoed in his head.

-Why a cat?- Takato asked in thought.

(She looks like one) Megidrimon said and Takato sweat-dropped.(By the way look at your left arm.) Megidrimon said and Takato looked down and noticed there was a device on his arm and he was holding a red card with a black hazard symbol on the back and the words Hazard's Rebirth on the front in black.

-What is this thing?- Takato question in thought and as if activated by his thought the device whirred to life.

**"Hazardvice-Owner-Takato Partner-Renamon."** The device,now named the Hazardvice announced and Takato and Renamon were shocked.

"That is weird,now you said you liked it?" Renamon asked and Takato nodded,they were shocked when the Hazardvice 'hmp'ed.

-Maybe he likes me,like I do him- Renamon thought.

"Takato,I-i l-l-lo-lo..." Renamon started but was interupted by Takato kissing her cheak.

"I believe you were trying to say I love you" Takato said with a blush and Renamon nodded.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Takato and Renamon had gone downstairs and were currently waiting for Takato's parents to come was trying to resist the erge to bring Guilmon back,but he couldn't cause that would freak out his parents would do it after explaining the situation to his ,like the cat she looks like,was rubbing her cheak against a blushing Takato,who could hear Renamon purring in his ear.

-Megidrimon said _slight_,this isn't slight- Takato thought.

(I messed up there and you like this anyway...oh by the way your parents are coming into the room right about...now) Megidrimon said and Takato's parents walked into the room and Takashiro sweat-dropped when he saw Renamon's way of showing affection,while Mei was once again resisting the erge to get Takato away from the fox.

"Takato can you please explain what going on and did she change?" Mei asked.

"Yes she became my partner and changed a little in appearance and here is a digimon..." Takato explained everything that happened minus the kiss.

"Now to bring Guilmon back!DIGIMODIFY!HAZARD'S REBIRTH ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted and slashed the red card through his new digivice and the card dissolved into red particals which formed into two red balls changed shape and a flash later Guilmon and a BlackGuilmon were in the room.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted happily and tackled Takato.

"Guilmon I missed you so much" Takato said.

-Later-Shinjuku Park-Normal POV-

Takato walked to Guilmon's shed where all the tamers,Kazu,Kenta,and Rika ,Guilmon,and BlackGuilmon were hiding in the trees and the Hazardvice was desquised as a noticed Takato and smirked.

"What are you doing here Takato,you don't have a partner?" Rika asked and was expecting Takato to gringe or cry,but he smiled.

"I could say the same to you Rika" Takato said and Rika's eyes widdened,the others looked towards Rika confused.

"What is he talking about Rika?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah where is Renamon?" Henry asked and Takato grinned.

"I know where she is...Renamon!" Takato shouted and Renamon teleported next to him shocking the others.

"What do you want Tamer Takato?" Renamon asked,part of Takato's plan,shocking the others more.

"Wha...hahaha weakling with a weakling!" Rika shouted angering Takato.

"I forgot to introduce you to my other _2_ partners...Guilmon,BlackGuilmon!" Takato shouted and the two rushed out of the trees shocking the others even more.

"But Guilmon died!" The others shouted.

"I brought him back thanks to Megidrimon aka BlackGuimon." Takato explained and the Terriermon and Leomon froze.

"M-Megi-Megidrimon!" They shouted in fear.

"Yes that's what I BlackGuilmon is Megidrimon." Takato said and pointed at BlackGuilmon,who smirked evily.

"Megidrimon is the most evil digimon in the Digital World!" Terriermon shouted.

"Really he doesn't seem that bad,I mean he brought Guimon back." Takato said and BGuilmon's smirk vanished.

"It's true but now that you are here,my tamer,you have no need to worry." BlackGuilmon said to Takato and then turned towards Rika.

"Now you!Shoo!" BGuilmon shouted and growled at Rika.

"Rika leave," Terriermon said.

"I agree with Terriermon" Henry said,"for once."

"Yea...wait!Hey!" Terriermon shouted and everyone,minus Rika,who stormed off,and Terriermon,laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Me:Well that was fun.*Static*Dar*Bzzt* it *bzzt* Guil*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz***


End file.
